doodlescope_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Space
Space or outer space, is an alternate layer of setting in Simple City,also known as a horizon,space is a void of nothingness because of all objects being present on just one astronomical bodies. Astronomical bodies ,an example of a planet]] Planets Planets are round objects that orbit the sun,or a spot close to it,an object that wouldn't cause thermonuclear fusion,or an object that wouldn't cause a destruction. Moons Moons or natural satellites are either aspherical or round objects that orbit a planet. Moons have different characteristics,like the ones such as Trysc,the natural satellite that orbits Licia in a specific way. Satellite Planets These kind of planets are known to make a transit that was thought to disguise as Arcud or Hardonta,but actually orbiting the sun just as fast as their orbital period. Events December 18,2908 In 4:09 PM (Philippine Standard Time),Trysc has burnt so much in orbit that the orbital period would move in a circular position,in this time,Trysc hits Leni,then hits Meluphia,which would make an end on the dynamic family,after the event,the moon will spread their remnants to the rest of the simple system,reducing Licia's natural satellites to 46. March 12,1993 There is a birth of a new star in the constellation Elisa,it would be 15 years old when the events of the first Simple City take place,then 24 years old in the live action. December 31,1999 Earth finally gives its last 1000 revolutions around the sun to celebrate the third millennium,in the event,people like Dhalmer,Panphen,and Saurus are present that time,which would celebrate ending the second millennium. June 17,3168 260 years have elapsed since the end of the Trysc-Leni dynamical family,in 10:48 PM PST,the asteroids formed from the Trysc-Leni family finally was sent to Earth,a meteor shower like this will almost hit the land. February 5,2524 There is a major lunar alignment in the simple system,there will be an alignment with Earth's moon,Curdo's both moons,Piccus' both moons,Licia's spherical moons,Kulper's spherical moons,Surrondus' spherical moons,all of Hapidotus' moons and Hydrus' Ymakocc. Another alignment with all of the bodies in the simple system will happen at October 11,3979. December 9,2040 Ymakocc glows on Hydrus,making it visible,a large elixir storm will happen on Licia making 1/39th of a solar mass worth of elixir. March 2,996 - December 29,1000 A guest star appears in Gratius Minor,which is extremely bright enough to be seen across Earth,in that time,Sireteno colonists are expanding their empire to southeast and northeast Micia,which made observes in Gelogia,Cirte and Eyenere curious about the star. March 8,2045 The star Heribetus 1000 UGS will be evolving back to a yellow hypergiant,and evolving back into a bright red ultragiant,it will be set to explode as far as 298,847 AD. May 20,2068 The simple city earth's moon will come close to it by 280,000 km away,in that proximity,the moon will be big enough to look like a sci-fi planet. June 9,2832 Hardonta will come close to Arcud by 20,000,000 km. In that proximity,Hardonta will exceed the 600 °c mark,making life impossible on the colonized planet.